


Edin

by elf_md



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_md/pseuds/elf_md
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City has just won the the title, but rumour has it that Edin might be leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edin

He might be leaving, he might go on holiday and not come back, and Aleks doesn’t really think he has a shot at changing Edin’s mind, but he’d selfishly like to try anyway.

There’s not much time after the win, after Edin’s fucking amazing goal that everyone seems to forget in favour of Sergio’s, because the other man is hugging everyone. _Everyone_. It’s who he is, smiley and huggy and just so fucking affectionate. Aleks has not been cuddled to death like so many others are, but that’s okay. Aleks has had more of Edin’s attention, and more of his time than anyone else on the team, and he’d prefer that anyway.

After the celebrations at the stadium, there’s a restaurant, and then a club, and Aleks just watches Edin throw himself around, wondering when he will get his turn. It’s sooner than he thinks, because Edin suddenly shows up beside him, and how did Aleks lose track of him and miss him coming over, and then he’s almost hesitantly reaching over, a hand caressing the side of his neck, before firmly gripping the back and pulling Aleks into a crushing hug.

It’s more than he can handle, Edin’s never been this close, and definitely not for this long, too long almost, and if Edin was anyone else, their teammates would start raising eyebrows right about now. Aleks runs his hands over Edin’s back, feels the muscles play under his fingers, and without thinking, he puts gentle pressure on Edin’s lower back. He can feel the edge of Edin’s lowwaisted jeans, and he stiffens when he slips his hand under Edin’s t-shirt to the exact same place, hand covering part pants, parts bare skin. Because Edin moans softly in his ear, a need Aleks had hoped for but never really expected, so clear, but still Aleks can’t quite believe it.

He had all these intentions to get Edin tipsy, to lead him away from the rest of the team, to seduce him in a way that Edin might’ve woken up to regret. In stead, Edin seduces Aleks, by being himself.

Aleks means to drive them to his place, or maybe Edin’s, if he’d prefer that, but before he can pull out of the underground parking, before he even starts the car, Edin is kissing him, all tongue and teeth, and wandering hands that press down on the exact right spots. He smiles too, every time he comes up for air, even seems to be smirking around Aleks’ dick, and when he finally sinks down in Aleks’ lap, he feels so tight that Aleks fears it might be his first time, but still his lips twitch, and the corners of his mouth curve upwards.

When Aleks realizes he might not see that too often after the parade the next day, he slows Edin down, the frantic pace not nearly satisfactory, and he kisses Edin with all he has, even with those feelings he’s always been scared to admit, making the younger man stills completely and suddenly time seems to stop for them.

Their foreheads rest together, and Edin takes a deep breath, bites his lip in an uncharacteristically uncertain move. “If I leave…” Even now, Aleks is surprised at the crushing weight that presses down on his heart. “…will you come with me?”

It’s more that Aleks ever dared to hope for. It’s probably more than he can handle. But it’s Edin, and Aleks has no choice but to say yes.


End file.
